


Death and Danger, Love and Longing

by CrazyPineapple13



Category: Girl in the Blue Coat - Monica Hesse
Genre: M/M, Narrative Intervention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPineapple13/pseuds/CrazyPineapple13
Summary: A scene that we never saw in the book. What happens when Ollie goes back out to find Willem after the death of Mirjam?
Relationships: Olivier Van de Kamp/Willem (Girl in the Blue Coat)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Death and Danger, Love and Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0Fancy_Nina0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Fancy_Nina0/gifts).



> This is literally my English Assessment. I had planned out!! But then word count came along and now I have a boring one to turn in. Enjoy the original!

I darted out from behind the wall, keeping to the shadows and sticking to the alleys. I had to find him. The soldiers were still patrolling, and after what just happened, they would be even more vigilant. Willem’s life would be in danger. 

Just as I was about to cross the street to the butcher shop, I heard footsteps. I pressed myself against the wall, trying to control my heavy breathing and a racing heart. If even one of them turned their heads to face the alleyway, I was done for. I heard them pause, just outside the mouth of the alley. ‘Please don’t look, please don’t look,’ I begged in my mind. They kept walking, and eventually, their footsteps faded away. I breathed a sigh of relief. 

Sprinting across the road, I ducked behind the large plastic cow, where Willem would be if he had any common sense. Thankfully, he did. 

“What are you doing here?” Willem demanded, a frown wrinkling his handsome features. 

I was surprised by the anger in his voice. Wouldn’t he have been happy to see me? 

“I was looking for you, and thank god I’ve found you; the patrols have been even more attentive since what happened,” I explained. “Come on, we got to go.”

“No, first we need to find Mirjam’s body. I also want to know what could possibly justify risking your life to come to find me?” Willem hissed. 

“I love you.” 

I froze. Oh, sugar honey iced tea. That was not supposed to come out. That was supposed to stay buried in Narnia, far, far away from where Willem could hear it.   
Speaking of Willem, he was frozen too, his face impassive but his eyes betraying the surprise-confusion-anger-worry-fear-hope. 

“What did you say?” His voice was barely a whisper.

“Nothing, nothing forget I said anything, it was nothing, umm, I didn’t say anything,” I protested, my voice trembling. 

“I-” he began but cut himself off, a conflicted look on his face. “You can’t love me, Ollie, you can’t, because I can’t love you, and even though I do love you, the Nazi’s keep telling people it’s wrong, and we believed it and one false move, and we’re dead, we can’t love each other, we can’t.”

I felt my heart shatter. Wait, no, that’s not right. It felt like someone had taken a knife and slowly and methodically shredded it before burning it to ashes. I think this hurt more, feeling like this was unrequited love. Because I loved Willem, and he loved me, but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t let himself be with me. 

I nodded, not trusting my voice to betray how hurt I was. I stepped out from behind the cow, intending to go to the bridge to find the body, before Willem tugged me back, hard enough that I stumbled and crashed into him. 

“Are you crazy? Did you not see the soldiers coming this way?” As he continued his lecture, I realised that I was still leaning against him, his face only a few centimetres from mine. 

He was still talking, something he did a lot when he was nervous or worried. Maybe I should shut him up. I stood up on my tiptoes and pressed a kiss against his lips.   
It definitely shut him up. He was motionless for a second before kissing me back desperately. His lips were a bit rough and chapped against mine, and I could feel them trembling. When my tongue crept into his mouth, he moaned softly, leaning heavily against me. Had I been paying more attention, I would have heard the sets of footsteps creeping around the corner. Thank God I saw the uniform before they could get too close. 

“Run!” I gasped, breaking away from Willem. 

We bolted, trying to put as much distance between the Green Police and us as much as possible. 

“Wait!! Stop!!” they hollered, chasing after us. 

“Over there,” I hissed, turning to bolt down a dark alley, dragging Willem with. Well. What I thought was an alley. They really need to stop blocking up alleyways in an effort to kill the Jews. It was getting really annoying. There was nowhere to hide. It was all smooth concrete, with no bins, or boxes or anything to hide behind. 

“If we die here, I just want to say that I’m so glad I got to know you. I’m so glad we were friends, and I’m even gladder that you love me back. If not for you, I don’t what I would have done. So, thank you,” Willem said softly. 

I nodded and watched as the police walked down the alley to us. I unconsciously started looking for escape routes, my eyes darting around, looking for ways out. 

“Don’t run! Please! We’re not gonna hurt you,” one of them said. Liar.

“And why should we listen?” Willem suddenly snarled, shifting defensively in front of me. “All of us know exactly what was going on when you two walked over. You have no reason to not kill us.”

Instead of responding, the officer lifted up one of his hands. Which was intertwined with… Oh.

“You guys are onderduikers too?” I asked tentatively. No way there were. No one could be stupid enough to be one and still register for the Green Police. Or maybe they can. Who knows? 

“Yeah. Sorry about the whole chasing thing. We were surprised to see you guys, and then we tried to tell you that we weren’t going to kill you, but look how that worked out,” the other one replied. 

“Well, then what were you doing, sneaking around there anyway? I don’t think it’s part of the patrol route, is it?” Willem queried. 

“Ah. Well. You see.” They looked at their feet, a blush staining their pale cheeks. 

“On that note, I think we should be going,” Willem said briskly. 

We waved goodbye to them and strode out the alley, checking carefully before heading back to the cow. From there, it wasn’t too hard to find Mirjam’s body and deliver it to Mr Kreuk. 

“Have I mention I love you?” I murmured as we rode back to our apartment.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t mind hearing you say it a few more times,” said Willem, a teasing note in his voice.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
